The present invention relates to a vibration sensor device having a plurality of protrusions extending from an inner periphery of a casing and a ball freely contacts at least three protrusions so that the device can be installed without orientation limitation.
A conventional vibration sensor device generally includes a longitudinal casing and mercury is received in the casing so that when the casing is vibrated, the level of the mercury is changed to activate a cooperated switch or the like. The other one of the convention vibration sensor device employs a ball supported in a casing and the ball falls when vibration is sensed. These two conventional vibration sensor devices are required to be installed vertically relative to the ground so that they have limitation when being used for different sites or situations. Even though they could be tilted at an angle, the angle is limited with 45 degrees and this cannot meet requirements of users. Besides, the sensor device that employs mercury has a environmental problem when it is to be discarded.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vibration sensor device which comprises a hollow casing with a plurality of protrusions extending from an inner periphery of the casing. A ball is received in the casing and located in contact with at least three of the protrusions.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a vibration sensor device that can be installed without angle or orientation limitation